


Reflections-Love That Didn't Happen

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-15
Updated: 1999-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How would Fraser want Ray K to react if he ever did leave? This story is a sequel to Stay.





	Reflections-Love That Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Reflections

I just can't help myself. J Someone actually requested a companion piece to my last poem "Stay", and since I really have nothing else going through my little brain, here it is.

Written from Fraser's POV, set during MOTB. Just think of it as Fraser's picturing of what he would like Ray's reaction to be if he (Ben) ever left. 

Disclaimer: Own nothing, would be happy as a pig in s*** if I did. J 

Comments welcome at jive_baby99@hotmail.com , any otters thrown at me will be made in fuzzy bedroom slippers, TYK.

Ellie

 

Reflections

A gentle caress...is it the last?

The soft wine of lips before the final blow...

 

And then, the cool, pungent whisper of the autumn wind

Sends me reeling to the far off prison I so desire, 

Yet never really contemplated.

 

There he stands; my second partner-first love?

Perhaps now I'll never know.

He waves goodbye, tear-stained and crimson

With sadness so profound, only I can share its melancholy.

He understands, maybe he'll even forgive me in time...

But that can't stop the pain.

 

Oh, I shall return, but to what, I cannot say.

Shall the potential lover remain?

Or will the ties break, from one hand or the other, and love and lover part

Forevermore?

 

A gentle caress...is it the last?

The soft wine of lips before the final blow...

 

And then I go...

 

I've brought this on myself.

 

 

 

 

Make comments to: jive_baby99@hotmail.com 


End file.
